To Teach A Master
by Naite-Laef
Summary: When Trunks travels to the past, she captures the attention of a young Gohan. How does her appearance alter young Gohan? Despite being his student in her future timeline, Trunks finds it's up to her to teach Gohan a few things about love and growing up. (Yes, female Mirai Trunks!)
1. A Mysterious Youth

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any element of it, or anything related to it. This is solely for entertainment.

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Youth

The seven-year-old Gohan froze in mid-air.

Mere moments ago, a young woman had stood facing the infamous Frieza, along with Frieza's father, King Cold. Now, the young woman- a teenager?- threw her glimmering sword straight into the air. Without a second glance at the dead bodies before her, she leaned slightly to her right as the sword plummeted downwards, cleanly landing in the sheath strapped to her back.

Shoulder-length purple hair whipped around her face in the wind when she turned to face her stunned audience, a look of indifference gracing her tanned features. Gohan quickly closed his mouth when he realized he was staring. Blinking a few times to clear his clouded mind, he turned as he felt someone's eyes on him. While the Z-Fighters struggled to understand how a random teenage girl just single-handedly defeated the greatest threat to the known universe, one warrior's attention shifted away from the young woman. Piccolo gave Gohan an odd glance, the Namekian's instincts telling him something was slightly off with the child at this side. As Gohan turned to face his mentor, he flushed under Piccolo's calculating gaze, a feeling of guilt and shame rinsing through him as if he'd done something wrong. Slightly worried by his pupil's fluctuating energy signature, Piccolo was about to ask what was troubling the child when another voice spoke.

"I'm going to go meet Goku. You can come if you want. He'll be here in a few hours- right over there," the mysterious female fighter said, gesturing over her shoulder. Gohan's racing mind abruptly came to a halt. "Wait... She knows my dad?" he fumbled aloud.

Krillin gasped at the mention of his best friend's return, and Piccolo's brow furrowed. Tien and Chiaotzu hung in the air, in awe of the newcomer's power. Yamcha tightened his grip on Bulma, suddenly feeling more protective as the strange girl began to fly away.

Vegeta clenched his fists. "It took everything Kakarot had in his Super Saiyan form to defeat Frieza," he grumbled under his breath. "Yet a mere human girl slices him into two with little apparent effort? No, I don't believe it!"

The fighters floated for a few moments, unsure of what to do.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Bulma announced. Everyone turned to look at the young scientist in Yamcha's arms. He floated slightly lower than the other fighters, knowing that if his girlfriend fell, the flightless woman could be seriously injured. "We finally found a badass woman on par with you guys, and we're just gonna let her get away? Nuh-uh, I don't think so. Yamcha, you better take me to her!" Her tone of voice was demanding enough, but the look on her face could certainly kill. "But Bulma, we don't know anything about her-" Yamcha argued, struggling to not wither under her expression.

"Well, I'm going," Gohan interrupted. "She knows my dad. So she must be a good guy. Or a good girl. I mean- you know what I mean," he said, his determined voice trailing off nervously.

"Gohan's right, any friend of Goku's is any friend of mine. In all the years I've known him, he's never steered me wrong," Krillin said, coming to Gohan's aide.

"I'm in," Tien offered. "I mean, she did just save the entire planet. She can't be that bad." Chiaotzu nodded in assent.

Yamcha's face hardened. "No, I don't trust her. Not when she's that powerful and just comes out of nowhere!"

Bulma scrunched her face in annoyance. "You don't trust me, either! I say GO!"

"Just because she's beautiful, doesn't mean she isn't dangerous," Yamcha continued. "Looks can be deceiving!"

"Oh, so you think she's beautiful, huh?" Bulma shot back.

"Come on, that's not what I meant-"

"Enough with your mindless chatter!" Vegeta declared. "I'm going. I need to find out how an earthling has amassed such power. I need to know who she is." The prince shot off into the sky, feeling the young woman's strong energy signal easily in the vast wasteland. Gohan quickly followed behind, and the others soon trailed him.

"Hey, can you keep still for like five seconds?" Yamcha complained. Bulma shifted her grip on his shoulders once again, struggling to adjust to the sensation of flying. She hit his chest, showing her disapproval at his tone of voice. Yamcha sighed.

Gohan flew quickly, the shoulder pads on his Saiyan armour cutting through the wind with some resistance. He kept his eyes on the young woman, noticing her denim jacket had the Capsule Corp logo. Her hair blew aimlessly in the wind as she flew, her back straight from what could only be years if discipline. "Likely from martial arts," Gohan thought, "I mean, she looked incredible back there! Who taught her how to fight like that?" For a few minutes, his thoughts never left the girl in front of him.

"There's just something about her," Gohan muttered to himself. His thoughts drifted when he noticed his stomach felt strangely light and airy, despite having eaten a large breakfast not too long ago.

The girl pulled into a sharp dive as she descended into a rocky clearing. As everyone else landed, Piccolo and Vegeta looked visibly guarded.

Piccolo knew her fighting style looked somewhat familiar, but with the incorporation of a sword, he really couldn't be sure. If it wasn't her martial arts, it was definitely something else about her that struck a chord in his memory. His sensitive hearing had also picked up on Gohan talking to himself- there was indeed something about this mysterious youth.

Vegeta glared openly and defiantly, seething at the powerful female before him as she reached into her cut-off jean jacket. She retrieved a capsule from its case and promptly pushed the plunger. The dynocap bounced on the rocky ground a few times before a puff of smoke revealed a small fridge.

"Help yourself," she said, pulling out a drink. "We've got two hours of waiting in the sun until Goku lands."

"Ooh, thanks!" Bulma chirped, making her way towards the fridge. Yamcha tried to grab her hand, but the independent woman slapped it aside as she passed him without a second glance.

"Oh boy!" Gohan said, running past Bulma with his childish glee. "Mom never lets me have soda!"

As Gohan drew near, the girl stepped between him and the fridge. Surprised, Gohan stopped and looked up at her.

"Gohan!" Yamcha warned as he took a step forward, protective of the small boy he considered a nephew.

The boy froze as his dark eyes met bright blue ones. The female warrior finally gave him a small smile as she handed him the drink she was holding. Realizing he wasn't in trouble, Gohan's face lit up again. "Gee, thanks, miss!" He laughed and looked at the can. "Orange is my favourite!" The moment passed and the teenager quickly stepped aside so Bulma could grab herself a drink.

"Wow, you've got great taste, girl. Thanks," the genius told her with a wink. The mild teen said nothing, only watching with curiosity as the older woman chose a root beer.

Gohan's childish fingers wrestled with the tab on his soda for a moment before he managed to open it. He happily took large gulps, the heat already sticking uncomfortably to his skin beneath his tight, blue bodysuit. "Ah, that hit the spot," he said. Remembering his manners, he quickly wiped a drop of soda from his chin.

"Is there any grape?" Krillin softly asked, with a sheepish grin.

As Gohan ushered Krillin over to look, the two women stood off to the side. "You look kinda familiar. Do I know you?" Bulma asked.

The younger woman avoided her friendly gaze. "No, sorry," she said curtly.

"Excuse me, miss?" Gohan's small, scratchy voice piped up. "How do you know my dad?"

The young woman's face lit up again upon seeing the little boy. "Well, I've actually only heard about him. I'll be meeting him for the first time today," she revealed.

"But then how do you know he'll be here? If he didn't tell you, how could you know?" Krillin asked, slightly suspicious.

The teen swallowed hard and looked at her feet. "Sorry, I can't really tell you."

Suddenly, Vegeta stepped forward. "Oh, and why not? Plotting something?" he demanded. "Now tell us- just who the hell are you?"

The woman closed her eyes, trying to keep her patience in the wake of the visibly angered Saiyan. "I'm sorry. I wish I could say, but I can't. Not now anyways," she added under her breath.

"Do you work for Bulma's dad?" Gohan asked.

The young woman looked taken aback for a moment. "What? No, why would I?"

Gohan took another sip of his soda. "You have the Capsule Corp logo on your jacket," he pointed out.

Bulma turned quickly towards the teen again. "Oh, look, you do! Are you an employee?"

"Um, no, I'm- I'm just a fan," the girl stuttered. "Well, I'm sure I could get you an internship there if you wanted. All I'd have to do is give your name to my dad, and he can put in a good word for you!" Bulma offered, happy to meet a young woman interested in science and technology.

"I know it's strange, but I really can't tell you my name," the teen said, despite everyone's insistence. "I'm sorry."

Nearly two hours passed in uncomfortable silence.

Once again, Vegeta caught the lavender-haired girl staring at him. "What?" he asked, making no effort to hide his annoyance or swelling anger. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

The girl's face flushed, and she silently reprimanded herself for being too obvious. "I like your shirt," she blurted out as an excuse . Vegeta promptly turned away from her, nose in the air, revealing "BADMAN" written on the back of his neon pink shirt. "I know I'm a fine specimen of Saiyan royalty, but keep your ridiculous fantasies to yourself, little girl," he sneered. A look of horror and disgust crossed the teen's face, and she quickly turned around as well, hoping no one had heard their exchange.

Meanwhile, Gohan had quietly walked over to Piccolo, who turned as he heard his student approach. "Hey, Mr. Piccolo?"

"Yeah?" He spoke gruffly, but not unkindly.

"When New Namek was made, why didn't you leave with the other Namekians? Not that I don't want you here, but wouldn't you want to be with more people like yourself?" he asked innocently.

Piccolo took no offense. Instead, he shifted his gaze back to the sky. "They are my people, yes, but I don't belong there. Earth still needs me, and-" He stopped abruptly, thinking, "You still need me, Gohan." He collected his thoughts before continuing out loud. "Sometimes, connections run deeper than where you're from, Gohan."

Gohan paused for a moment, letting Piccolo's words sink in. Then slowly, he nodded in understanding. His frown of concentration turned into a small smile.

"Knock it off, woman!" Vegeta growled as the teenage girl snuck one last glance at the man.

"You know what? Maybe she's wrong. How can she possibly know that Goku will be here?" Yamcha suddenly yelled in frustration. He crossed his arms in a huff.

"Just chill, Yamcha! Like seriously- have some damn patience for once!" Bulma screeched, one hand cocked on her hip dangerously as she stood up to face him.

"Well you can take yourself home, because I'm not sticking around-" Yamcha's voice broke as his head whipped around to face the sky. The other fighters felt it, too. The strange young woman stood up.

"What? He's... He's really coming!" Krillin yelled.

"See, Yamcha? I told you my woman's intuition is never wrong!" Bulma said with a smug smile.

"It's his energy," Yamcha clarified. "I feel it, too... Guess she was right after all."

"Look! Daddy!" Gohan cried out. Forgetting he was in the company of others, the child slipped into the name he called his father at home.

A round, grey pod burst forth from the sky, hurtling towards the Earth with incredible speed. An enormous cloud of dust rose on impact as the Saiyan spaceship hit the ground with enough force to knock Bulma off her feet. The fighters immediately launched themselves towards the newly formed crater.

"Come on, wait for me!" Bulma cried, struggling to keep up with her friends.

Gohan lead the charge, skidding to a stop at the edge of the crater.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Goku's voice rang out. While he had sensed their energies from space, he hadn't expected a welcoming party. His friends cheered though a chorus of "welcome back" and "good to see you." Piccolo and Vegeta watched carefully, noting the obviously alien outfit Goku wore.

"How did you know I was coming?" Goku asked, jumping out of the crater to land next to his son, confusion etched in his ageless face.

"She told us," Bulma said, gesturing to the woman next to her. Goku stared at the girl, wondering if they had met before. She was a few inches taller than Bulma, but clearly younger- perhaps fifteen or sixteen. She held herself with all the grace and confidence of a seasoned warrior. Her baggy, black cargo pants closely resembled gi bottoms, and a fitted black tank top was revealed through the opening of her dark blue jacket. The hilt of a sword on her back was barely visible through her straight, lilac hair.

"But I don't know you," Goku concluded in his usual blunt manner.

"Well, she knew the exact time and place you were going to land," Bulma told her oldest friend, not believing that Goku hadn't met this girl before.

"Wait, wait- what happened to Frieza, guys?" Goku asked, even more baffled now.

"It was her," Piccolo offered. "She defeated him and King Cold easily, and without assistance."

"Wow, really? Good job!" Goku beamed, the praise sliding easily off his tongue.

"She must be much more powerful than she looks," he thought. "I wonder if she'd fight me so I can see just how strong she is."

The girl in question cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention again. "Goku," she said. "Can I speak to you in private? Just the two of us."

"Hmm. Okay," Goku agreed after only a moment of thought. He began to walk away from the group, garnering protests.

"But- but you just got back, Goku!" Krillin yelled.

Gohan closed his eyes, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah, what's such a big deal that you can't say it in front of us?" Yamcha added, indignant at the thought of not being trustworthy.

"I'll be right back," the easy going Saiyan replied, giving a small wave as he lifted off with the teenager. Once out of earshot, the pair landed.

Another Saiyan!

And a Super Saiyan.

A _girl_ Super Saiyan.

The Z-Fighters had been in utter shock. They had known she was powerful, but a Saiyan? Despite their home planet having been destroyed decades ago, these alien warriors were harder to get rid of than cockroaches!

"Impossible!" Vegeta had ranted for hours on end, boiling rage evident in his harsh voice. "Kakarot and I are the last two Saiyans, not counting his half-breed brat!"

"Vegeta, seriously? I mean, she transformed right in front of us!" Krillin had argued.

"She's lying! She just has to be!" Vegeta countered in anger.

Gohan sat at his desk, twiddling his pencil between his thumb and forefinger. He didn't want to do his homework. Not after finding out a pair of androids were bringing the end of the world with them in just three years.

Three years. She said she would come back to help fight them, but Gohan didn't want to wait that long. That girl was a Super Saiyan, just like his daddy! And a Saiyan, just like himself. Well, he was half-Saiyan, but she certainly didn't act like the other full-blooded Saiyans he had met.

His father, of course, was an exception- Goku always seemed to be an exception to the rules. But Vegeta and Raditz had been so aggressive- what made this girl different? Was it because she was a girl?

"No," Gohan silently concluded. "My mom is human and sometimes she scares me more than Frieza ever did back on Namek."

Maybe she was a half-Saiyan? Not likely. In getting to know Vegeta after the whole Namek incident, Vegeta claimed that interbreeding had been severely frowned upon on Planet Vegeta, and that Gohan was the first and only Saiyan hybrid in existence. He never failed to remind Gohan about the kid's Saiyan blood being tainted with that of a "weakling race." Thus, Gohan was sure she wasn't a half-Saiyan.

Yet Vegeta had insisted that the girl was lying about her heritage all together- but how could she? Her short, lilac hair had risen before their very eyes. She had turned golden! Her blue eyes had taken on a ferocious green tint. Her power had infiltrated Gohan's senses, much like his Super Saiyan father's energy had. Watching her fight Frieza and King Cold had been outstanding, but seeing how she demonstrated her power to his father while they spoke in private...

She was breathtaking.

Gohan felt his face grow hot. It did that a lot now, but only when he thought of her.

"She's really pretty. Like, prettier than my mom. And even prettier than Bulma-"

Gohan dropped his pencil. The realization hit him fully then. He liked her. Like how his dad likes his mom, and how Yamcha likes Bulma! The boy covered his face with his hands.

"This is so embarrassing," he thought to himself. "I don't even know many girls… So what do I even do the next time I see her? What do I say?"

"Gohan?"

The boy spun around, knocking his chair over as he stood to face his mother.

"Gohan, are you finished with your algebra yet? Lunch is ready," she said softly, in that voice she reserved for her baby boy.

She walked towards her only child as she wiped her hands on a yellow dishcloth. She eyed the chair on the floor oddly, and raised in eyebrow in question.

Gohan blinked. "Yeah, I'm- I'm almost done, I promise."

Chi-Chi frowned, and her eyes narrowed. "Gohan, what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing, mom!"

Her face softened. "Oh honey, your face is all red! Do you feel okay? Do you have a fever? Have you been drinking enough water today? It's very hot outside, sweetheart-"

Gohan stood still as his mother fussed over him, asking dozens of questions faster than he could answer. She dropped the rag on the floor as she felt his cheeks and forehead, repeatedly looked him over. She prodded his lower belly with two fingers, and he absently shook his head when he was asked if anything hurt. She inspected each hand to make sure he hadn't gotten another splinter from his small wooden desk. And despite having fought an evil alien overlord in outer space just a year ago, and being a half-alien with incredible superhuman abilities, she would always see him as the fragile infant she first laid eyes upon seven years ago. Gohan knew she loved him and only meant well. While he was a little embarrassed- he was too old to call his parents mommy and daddy, after all!- he let her express her concern in the only way she knew how.

Gohan closed his eyes as he imagined his mother was instead the purple-haired girl. He sighed softly as the exotic teenager gently took his hand in hers. He wondered if some day, possibly, maybe, if he asked really, really nicely, he could actually hold her hand. He felt his cheeks heat up again.

"Woah," Gohan thought. "Imagine that- me holding hands with a girl!"

When she was satisfied with her spontaneous inspection, Chi-Chi patted her son on the shoulder. The boy's eyes snapped open as he was jolted from his thoughts.

"Come on, maybe you'll be able to concentrate better one you've had a break for lunch," his mother said, her hands steering his shoulders out of his bedroom door. "After all, it is a little stuffy in your room."

Gohan nodded. He picked up her dish rag and let her lead him into the kitchen. His father waited impatiently at the table, fingers inching towards the giant bowl of sticky rice situated just out of his reach.

"Goku! Wait for us to sit!" Chi-Chi reprimanded, gratefully taking the towlette back from her son.

Goku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck with one hand as Chi-Chi redirected her gaze away from her husband.

"But after you eat, don't you even think about running off with your father to train! You need to finish that workbook before you play outside today, mister," Chi-Chi sternly reminded her son. "You're a smart boy, but slackers don't become scholars!"

Goku's chopsticks began moving wildly as soon as his family took their respective chairs.

Gohan looked at his parents with a small smile. He may feel a little funny, but at least everyone else was still acting normal.

"Well," he thought. "Maybe 'normal' is subject to interpretation."


	2. Saiyans Emerge

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any element of it, or anything related to it. This is solely for entertainment.

Chapter 2: Saiyans Emerge

"Goku!" Mr. Popo cried. "It's almost time for Vegeta and Trunks to leave the time chamber!"

Gohan quickly stood, eyes wide in realization. Has it really been a whole day already? He looked to his left, where his father had also gotten to his feet. Goku, anxious to start training, took purposeful strides towards the palace. Gohan patted his gi down, brushing off any accumulated dirt.

It had been three years. Three long years while he waited for Trunks to come back. "Well, I guess that was technically four years ago for her now," Gohan mentally added, reminding himself that an entire year had passed for Vegeta and Trunks while they were inside the hyperbolic time chamber.

The 10-year-old nervously moved a bang out of his face, which immediately fell back into place as soon as he let it go. It had been so surreal to see her again.

After three years had passed in the present timeline, almost no time had passed at all in that of their future counterpart's. And so Trunks was just as he had remembered her- except, everyone now knew she was Vegeta and Bulma's 15-year-old daughter from the future. "No, 16-year-old," Gohan mentally corrected himself again. Finding out her name had been a relief, as well. Calling her "the girl," or "the young woman," had quickly tired on the tips of everyone's tongues. But when Trunks slipped in calling Vegeta "father," Piccolo saw fit to tell the group just who she was.

It was weird to think he had a crush on the counterpart to Bulma's infant, but Gohan's fear of Vegeta quickly pushed the first issue to the back burner. He now knew it was just that- a crush. How could a girl like her- no, not a girl, but a woman!- have feelings for him? Not to mention Vegeta would probably kill him if he knew. Sure, Vegeta acted like he couldn't care less about the girl, but would the animalistic prince feel like his territory was being encroached upon? Would he lash out in his usual, explosive manner? Gohan didn't know- after all, there was a lot he still didn't know about Saiyans and their customs.

His nerves only grew more rampant with each step he took towards the time chamber. Gohan had been absolutely thrilled to have her back, but her arrival in the midst of battling the androids was not the time to celebrate. And so he had spent the day sitting on the edge of the lookout, trying to gather his strange thoughts and confusing feelings while his father peacefully meditated next to him.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Goku asked abruptly. Gohan stumbled and nearly fell.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he replied, trying to confidently look his father in the eye.

Goku didn't seem convinced, but nodded nonetheless.

All eyes shifted towards the large wooden doors of the chamber as a high-pitched creak was heard, making Piccolo wince. The opening of the door felt painfully slow, allowing everyone's eyes to adjust to the bright, white light to leak out of the other dimension.

After a few moments, Gohan could see a tall figure in silhouette. And when she fully stepped out of the doorway, he nearly choked on his own tongue.

"Hey... Long time no see," Trunks said with a slight smile. Her long, lilac hair now fell past her strong shoulders and halfway down her back, held together loosely with a narrow strip of cloth. Her black cargo pants were no longer baggy- they hugged her wider hips more tightly than they had before. Trunks carried her denim jacket by hand, as it likely no longer fit. Despite her arms looking leaner on her tan frame, the increased definition probably made her jacket a tight fit. Her black tank top fit her slim waist snugly, and the fabric strained against her noticeably fuller chest.

"Her body is so... different," Gohan thought, amazed. "I never really noticed how different girls are from boys." He quickly looked away from her slender but powerful frame when he realized he had been staring. She was talking, and he should have been listening.

"Been what?" came Vegeta's gruff voice.

Gohan's head shot up. He hadn't even seen Vegeta walk out! The Saiyan prince looked much the same- not too surprising considering he was already an adult before entering the time chamber.

"You've already said enough," Vegeta warned his daughter, though he didn't sound too upset. Gohan briefly wondered if something had changed between the two. There seemed to be _slightly_ less animosity between them.

"So, it went alright?" Goku asked, eyeing his rival with a mischievous look in his eye. Piccolo and Tien stood next to him, clearly tensed in the presence of Vegeta's unpredictable personality. Vegeta smirked. "Oh, you'll see."

"There you are!"

Everyone turned around.

Bulma had just recapsulized her jet copter when she caught sight of Gohan's wild mane of hair, just barely visible in the distance. The group of fighters walked out into the open area of the lookout to greet the aqua-haired scientist.

"Why are you here, Bulma?" Goku asked in surprise.

She readjusted the baby in her arms. "Krillin told me you were here," she said with a shrug. Gohan stepped towards her and the infant began to squeal when she saw his familiar face. Gohan clasped the baby's hand in greeting, giving a warm smile. As if remembering the infant's counterpart, he looked over at Future Trunks, the gorgeous war veteran standing besides his father. Bulma followed his line of sight and gasped. She ran to her daughter, and with one hand began tugging at the girl's hair.

"Oh my god, I didn't even recognize you! Your hair got so long, is that really all yours?" she joked. Bulma then poked her daughter in the chest. "You really filled out too, didn't you?" she added with a wink.

"Mother!" the girl yelled, horrified that her mom would dare say such a thing in the presence of so many men, let alone, _ever_. She crossed her arms in a flash, suddenly self-conscious.

"I know, have you seen how big her biceps got?" Goku said, completely oblivious to his friend's insinuation. Vegeta gritted his teeth, and Piccolo simply ignored his naive training partner's comment. Tien looked away, clearly uncomfortable, and ended up accidentally making eye contact with Gohan.

Gohan could feel his face burning. "So, I'm not the only one who noticed," he thought. He looked away from the girl's now obscured chest, only to see Tien looking at him. The boy's eyes widened.

Thinking himself caught, Gohan turned away from the group completely, instead opting to face the wispy clouds around them. After the faint sound of blood rushing in his ears had faded, he could hear Vegeta demand to know why Bulma was here.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Don't you remember? You asked me to make you a new set of armour." she replied, pulling a capsule out if her front pocket. "It came out really well, so I just went ahead and made one for everybody."

With a click of the plunger, a puff of smoke revealed a large storage crate. Still cradling Present Trunks in one arm, Bulma opened the lid to reveal several blue bodysuits and armor pieces similar to Vegeta's.

"Oh, wow!" Goku said, immediately stripping down to his boxers to don the new outfit. Vegeta quickly did the same, eager to get his new armor before his rival did.

As the two men dressed, Gohan and Trunks found the bodysuits in their sizes as well. Gohan snuck a glance at Trunks, who looked rather uncomfortable near her nearly-naked, estranged father. Clearly neither of the full-blooded Saiyans had any modesty.

"Perhaps that's a human trait," Gohan briefly wondered to himself.

Bulma rummaged around in the bottom of the bin for a few moments. "Come on Gohan, what are you waiting for?" Goku said, sitting next to his son to pull a pair of white boots. "It's not like you've got something we haven't seen before."

"Dad!" It was Gohan's turn to shout at his parent in humiliation.

Goku blinked, uncomprehending. "Yeah?"

Gohan sighed and shuffled nervously before turning to face away from Trunks and Bulma. He had just taken off his shoes when Bulma shouted.

"Here it is!" she said. "I made a chest piece specifically for you, Trunks." With another wink, she tossed the armour to her daughter, who immediately turned to leave. Gohan shifted to see her walking away out of the corner of his eye. He let out a breath of relief before freely beginning to strip.

Piccolo noticed the strange look on his face and turned to Goku, who didn't seem to notice the state of emotional turmoil his pre-teen son was in. "Typical Goku," he thought to himself.

Bulma shouted a goodbye to her future daughter as she decapsulized her jet copter again. Strapping her now cranky baby into a car seat, she took off with a wave as the men continued to dress. By the time Trunks had returned dressed in her new suit, she saw Vegeta flying away from the lookout at top speed.

"Don't tell me he went off to fight the androids and Cell on his own," she said, dread shadowing her regal features. At the sound of her voice, Gohan turned to look at her, and nearly dropped the glove he was trying to put on.

The blue material stuck to her like a second skin, showing off every single curve. The tight chest piece was rounded to protect every inch of her protruding chest, and the fabric between her legs shifted slightly as she walked.

"Wow, I can't believe there's really nothing there," Gohan thought to himself. He glanced from Trunk's flat front to the bulges their fathers carried. Then he shyly looked down at his own tiny organ, just barely visible from the rest of his body beneath the tight fabric.

"Of course he did," Piccolo said. "Vegeta thinks he can take them on alone just because he's ascended now. He's always been that stubborn. Right, Gohan?"

At the sound of his name, Gohan whipped around to face the green man so fast he nearly broke his neck. Trunks eyed the boy carefully, not sure what to make of his strange behaviour.

"Why is he so jumpy?" she wondered. "My Gohan was never that odd." She stopped walking as she realized what she just thought. "My Gohan," Trunks sighed mentally. "My Gohan is gone."

"Yeah?" Gohan stuttered, not sure what Piccolo just asked him.

"I should go after him," Trunks interrupted, trying to save Gohan from whatever embarrassment he was clearly struggling with. "My father is powerful in his own right, but it still won't be enough."

"Wait," Goku said. "Let me go get the senzu beans from Korin. You should take at least two."

Trunks nodded.

"I'll go with you," Piccolo offered. Goku looked at him, confused, but quickly closed his mouth at the silencing glare he sent him. "I have business with the cat," the Namekian lied. Goku nodded, still not sure, but didn't question him further as the two jumped off the edge of the lookout.

As they left, Gohan realized that Tien had seemingly vanished. Reaching out with his senses, Gohan found the introverted man's energy spiking erratically near Krillin, probably going through some last minute sparring drills a few miles away. Gohan looked around once more to find blue eyes on him once more. "Oh," he thought, panic quickly swelling inside him. "We're alone."

Trunks, noticing his discomfort, sent him a small smile. She sat down on the clean, white tiles and gestured for him to take a seat as well.

"Did I tell you that I knew you in the future?" she said. Gohan looked at her, completely dumbfounded.

He was expecting her to say something. He was expecting her to call him out on his staring, or to ask him if he was ready to train with his father for a year, or well, anything else, really.

"What?" he said dumbly.

She looked off into the distance. "You were my master. You showed me how to fight. And along with my mother, you helped raise me."

The information overwhelmed Gohan. Logically, it made sense that she knew him. Sometime after her identity was revealed, she had mentioned once that he was the only fighter to have survived the androids' initial attack. But to hear it spoken out loud somehow made it much more real to Gohan.

He took a seat next to her, careful not to get to close. "I taught you how to fight? But- but you're so good!" he squeaked in disbelief.

She smiled. "Yes… It was all you, Gohan. You taught me everything I know."

The boy smiled at the mention of his name. He liked it- the way his name rolled off her tongue. The way she spoke was so confident and refined, all he wanted to do was listen to the sound of her voice. Her thin, pink lips pressed gently together, telling his numb brain that she was done speaking. She hesitated, as if she wanted to say something else, but the words never came. His eyes traveled up to the gentle curve of her nose, her long, purple eyelashes resting above eyes the colour of the sky-

"Gohan?"

He blinked. "Um. Yeah?"

"You're a really great friend, Gohan. I like spending time with you," Trunks whispered, avoiding his gaze.

Before Gohan could reply, his father's energetic footfalls resounded behind him, and the two children quickly stood. Piccolo was a few feet behind Goku, looking back and forth between the two youngsters.

Goku didn't look at Gohan. Instead, he handed two beans to Trunks, and wished her good luck.

She laughed dryly. "Thanks," she said. "I'll definitely need it if I'm going to be around Father."

She jumped off the floating sky palace, not once looking back at the young boy whose eyes were glued to her back.

"Focus, Gohan!" Goku yelled as he sent another energy blast to his son.

Gohan barely managed to dodge the blast before a fist struck the left side of his unguarded ribcage. The boy fell to the seamless white floor of the time chamber.

They had just started their second year in the time chamber, and the two Saiyan warriors were struggling to keep their Super Saiyan transformations at all times.

"Come here, son. Let's take a break," Goku said, pulling the boy to his feet.

"But Dad, I can keep going-"

"No," Goku said firmly. "You're clearly distracted… No, we need to talk."

The blonde man began to walk towards the large bed Gohan had been using.

"You have feelings for Trunks," Goku said simply, taking a seat. Gohan stopped in his tracks, eyes wide.

"You're growing up, little man," Goku said with a sigh. "You're growing up so fast."


	3. One More Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any element of it, or anything related to it. This is solely for entertainment.

Chapter 3: One More Wish

"Thank you."

His voice caught her off guard. Trunks turned to see Gohan standing in her bedroom door- well, more like one of the many guest bedrooms at Capsule Corp. After tonight, she wouldn't be coming back.

"What for?" Trunks asked, confused. She was sitting on her bed, checking over her capsule case one last time to make sure she had everything. Her denim jacket was neatly folded on top of her pillow, and she suddenly felt anxious at the idea of talking to Gohan.

Ever since she left the hyperbolic time chamber with her father, Trunks had felt self-conscious. Yes, she had physically matured very quickly in that one year, but her mind had also changed quite dramatically. She had had a lot of time to herself in that room- Vegeta made sure of it. Their relationship had transitioned from one built on his jealousy over his her being a legendary Super Saiyan before him to one of him tolerating her existence. While he had occasionally trained with his daughter, she was often left alone with her thoughts. And her thoughts had always been on the boy who stood before her now. At least when they were alone on the lookout, his father and mentor were nearby. But now, in the middle of the night, the setting felt a little too intimate.

"You saved us," Gohan said. "You saved our timeline, Trunks." He looked at her with such admiration in his eyes, and she felt like she just didn't deserve it.

"But Gohan.. your father is dead in this timeline, too."

The 12-year-old boy sat on the edge of her bed, a foot of empty space between them.

"I know," he said softly. "I wish he would've come back, but I understand why he didn't. And I think that's what makes it okay."

Trunks blinked. He was only 12- technically still ten without including the two days he spent in the hyperbolic time chamber- yet he was so mature for his age. She thought back to the Gohan of her timeline. "He never got to be a child," she silently realized. "Of course he's mature. He's been fighting for his life for as long as he can remember. No wonder my Gohan was so fiercely protective of me... He didn't want me live the life he had."

Shaking off her thoughts, Trunks turned back to the boy. "What are you doing here? I would've thought your mom would be worried about you."

Gohan didn't quite meet her gaze. "She knows I'm here. I'm spending the night actually. I'm- I'm just worried about you going back, you know?"

"Come on, Gohan. After everything we've been through in this timeline, I know the androids of my time don't stand a chance against me now," Trunks said, her voice steady with determination.

"That's… not what I meant."

Trunks cocked her head. "Then what did you mean? I don't understand-"

"Will you ever come back to visit us?"

The girl sighed. "I can't. I only have enough fuel left to return home."

"But can't you just get some more when you get home and then visit us later?" Gohan asked, desperation creeping into his voice.

Trunks shook her head. "We're out of resources, Gohan. This was our last resort. We never intended to even use the time machine in the first place. I used the emergency backup fuel to come back and fight the androids with you guys… something I really didn't expect to happen until…"

He sat, unease written across his face. "Until what?"

"Until Piccolo convinced me that you all needed me to fight the androids. Otherwise, I would've left them in your hands."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He remembered that while his father had recounted the threat of the androids to the Z-Fighters, Piccolo had gone off to speak with Trunks in private. And soon after, she had vanished in what he now knew was her time machine. "So even Piccolo thought we didn't have a chance?" Gohan thought bitterly. "I mean, what other motive could he have had? Obviously he thought we were all going to die." At the thought of his friends dying, Gohan's eyes slipped shut. At the thought of never tryly getting to know Trunks, his teeth clenched. His energy steadily began to rise, new and old emotions coming to the surface once more.

"Gohan?" Trunks asked, concerned for the boy. "Gohan are you-"

And suddenly his lips were pressed against hers.

It was a gentle, childish kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Stunned, Trunks froze in place before she could regain her senses. After a moment, she quickly pulled away. Gohan's face was flushed, and he was panting slightly. The redness spread from his cheeks to the tips of his ears, and his eyes were wide in surprise. "I- I'm sorry, I just… I can't believe I actually did that," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her nose.

She touched her lips with one hand. "We… we can't, Gohan. We can't do this," Trunks finally said. Her heart sank as he reeled back, hurt evident in his expression.

"You don't… you don't like me like that? Is there… something wrong with me?" he asked in a tiny voice, as if he was afraid of the answer.

The girl covered her face in her hands for a moment, mentally preparing herself to break his heart. When she looked at him again, he hadn't moved an inch. He just looked at her with unshed tears in his eyes. "No, Gohan! There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect, and don't you ever let somebody make you feel currently," she said sternly.

"But- then why-?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I won't lie to you, Gohan. I… I had feelings for you in my timeline, but-"

"Wait, you did?" he asked, his face lighting up.

"But you're too young, Gohan. My Gohan was 22. You're still just a kid-"

"He was 22? But that means you were just 13," he sputtered. "I'm 12, so I'm not too young to-"

"To do what?" Trunks snapped. "What exactly did you think was going to happen, Gohan? I'm leaving tomorrow. Did you think I was going to have sex with you or something?" This was hurting her as much as it was hurting him. Couldn't he see that?

"No, of course not!" Gohan told Trunks, embarrassed that she would even bring up the _s_ -word. "It's just-" His voice cracked, and he didn't have the heart to continue.

"Just what?" Trunks asked, already regretting her outburst.

"He knew," Gohan gushed, breathless. "My dad knew and he told me things-"

"Gohan, what are you-"

"He knew he was going to die," Gohan cried out, his tears finally falling down his cheeks.

The teenage girl sat stunned for what felt like the hundredth time during this short conversation. "What?" she said, in utter denial. "What do you mean?"

"He taught me so many things in the hyperbolic time chamber," Gohan began, his pubescent voice cracking with each sob. "The first year was all training, but then… then when we went back in for the second time…" The boy trailed off to wipe his tears away.

"What happened?" Trunks gently asked, brushing a bang out of her friend's eyes. She wanted to hold him, to rub his back in soothing circles much like her Gohan had always done for her, but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea about their relationship.

"He taught me so much, but it wasn't martial arts," He continued. "We stayed in our Super Saiyan state to conserve energy and to get used to the form, but we didn't train nearly as hard. He just- he taught me so many other things. He showed me how to boil rice, he told me about his adventures with your mom as a kid, he showed me how to shave, he- he knew, Trunks. He told me my body was going to start changing, and he taught me about- you know. About... sex. At first I told him that I didn't need to know those things, that I was too young. But he said I needed to know, just in case." Gohan sniffed. "He knew, Trunks. He knew he wasn't going to live through the end of the Cell Games. He knew he wasn't going to live long enough to tell me those things when I was truly ready for them, so he told me while he still could."

Blue eyes wide in realization, Trunks couldn't muster up enough energy to form words. "He knew," she muttered to herself. "I can't believe it." Trunks closed her eyes, unable to magine how her friend must be feeling. Gohan nodded weakly.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Gohan struggled to control his emotions. Once his eyes had finally dried, he looked up at her again. "I knew I couldn't let you leave without trying. I know it was stupid, but… I just thought since he knew he was never coming back, and since you're never coming back… that I should get everything out in the open. I thought I should tell you that I… that I love you." Suddenly losing courage, Gohan quickly stood and made his way to the door. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, I-"

Trunks appeared in front of him suddenly, using her superhuman speed to slam the door shut in front of him before he could leave.

Eyes wide, Gohan looked at her. "What's wrong, Trunks? I thought you-"

"You're right."

"W-what? What are you-?"

"You were right, Gohan," Trunks decided. She took a step towards him, bending slightly to meet the shorter boy's awed gaze. She took his cheeks in her hands and looked him directly in the eyes. "I'll never see you again, in your lifetime, or mine. And I… I don't want any regrets, either."

Before he could respond, she captured his lips in hers, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Gohan took a few moments to wrap his head around what was happening, but his hands eventually found their way to her trim waist. After a minute, they broke apart for air.

Trunks clarified, "You're right, Gohan. You've seen the worst horrors life has to offer. It's only fair that you should experience one of the best things someone can give you, and with someone who truly cares about you." And so they kissed once more, gentle lips caressing soft sighs in the cover of darkness.

While Trunks had kissed a few boys in her timeline- why not? The world was ending, and she knew she could never have the one man she truly loved- Gohan's head pounded from the pleasurable sensations. After what felt like hours of making out, the two kids fell back onto Trunks' bed. Gohan fell asleep there, both of them still fully clothed from their innocent adventure.

As soon as she felt his energy settle into a deep slumber, the lilac teenager flew from the window, intent on wringing out one last request before she left. The girl of Gohan's dreams had made her decision.

And when Gohan woke to an empty bed the next morning, he realized that's all she would ever be- a girl in his dreams. For Trunks and her time machine were gone.


	4. Once More Awaken

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, any element of it, or anything related to it. This is solely for entertainment.

This chapter contains some sexual activity.

Chapter 4: Once More Awaken in the Present

"Hey Gohan, you think you can give me a lift home?" Erasa asked, her large purse casually swung over one shoulder. The bell had just rung, signaling the end of the school day.

Gohan gulped. He closed his locker and straightened up. At just 18, he had surpassed his deceased father in not only power, but also in height. He stood just a few inches under six feet, his mom's many reminders of good posture still swimming in the back of his mind. He turned to look at his blonde classmate, only to give the giggling girl an apologetic smile.

"Sorry," he said in his smooth baritone voice. "I'd love to help you out, but my ride is only made for one person."

"Oh? And what is this mysterious ride of yours, Gohan?

The half-Saiyan warrior flinched at the sound of Videl's accusatory tone. Slowly, Videl and Sharpener walked past him and into view, coming to a stop next to Erasa in the now empty hallway. The other students had already scampered away, ready to start their weekend. The three friends stood facing the tall boy, curious to hear his answer.

"Oh, hi, Videl. I, um- I really have to get going. You know how far away I live-"

"Right," she replied, cutting him off with a look. "Like we're supposed to believe you really live in the 439 East Mountain District… Cut the bullshit, Gohan. How dumb do we look?"

"Videl! Play nice," Erasa hushed. She looked to Sharpener for support, but the athlete just shrugged. After all, this wasn't his battle.

Gohan was at a loss for words. For weeks now, Videl had been bent on discovering his secrets. Between dodging her as Saiyaman and helping Piccolo, he was feeling overwhelmed, not to mention tired. He had been helping his best friend collect the dragon balls throughout the week after he got home from school. The private Namekian said he had a personal wish to make and had refused to say more on the matter. Gohan didn't mind helping his friend, though. Everyone deserves a bit of happiness after all, right?

But the lack of sleep was catching up with Gohan now, and his mind fumbled for one of his typical, mediocre excuses. "Look Videl, um, I-" His voice suddenly broke off when he sensed an enormous power level nearby.

"You what?" Videl asked with a cocky grin on her face. "I've got you now, Saiyadork," she thought.

The empty hallway was suddenly flooded with light as the double doors swung open behind Videl. The crimefighter swung around, ready to yell at whoever had just unknowingly interrupted her interrogation.

A tall, slender figure emerged from the outside. She tucked a stray strand of shoulder-length lilac hair out of her face as she looked at a brochure of Orange Star High School. She stopped suddenly, and looked up with a smile.

"Trunks!" Gohan shouted in disbelief, drawing everyone's attention back to him. Before his friends could think to ask what was going on, Gohan strode pass them with just three steps of his long legs, and stopped in front of his lost love. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Then without another word, he swooped down to passionately kiss the time traveler, and she readily complied.

Sharpener's jaw dropped. Erasa's purse crashed to the floor. And Videl's smirk promptly fell away to reveal a look of bewilderment.

Gohan, perfect-scores, mountain-boy, nervous-wreck Son Gohan, was making out with an attractive college-aged girl in the middle of Orange Star High.

The two lovebirds separated, but before Trunks could distance herself, Gohan rested his forehead against hers. "Trunks," he breathed, eyes half-lidded in a daze. "Why did you come back?"

With a quick glance to their shocked onlookers, Trunks met Gohan's eyes again and said simply, "Because you didn't."

And Gohan immediately understood everything she hadn't said. After all, he knew he had died in her timeline. It was obvious that she had been in love with her Gohan, and despite defeating the androids and plunging the world into a period of peace once more, peace wasn't enough.

She needed him. Wanted him. Loved him. For what good was a world without love?

"See you Monday, Gohan!" Erasa suddenly piped up. She had collected herself, and with a hand firmly wrapped around each of her friends' wrists, she began to walk backwards and out of the other end of the hall.

He knew Videl would be on his case more now than ever, but Gohan didn't care. He only had enough room on his mind for one pair of big, blue eyes.

"I can't believe Nerd Boy has game!" Sharpener yelled in disbelief once he and his friends were out of sight.

Speechless, all the boy could do was nod in consent. Trunks gently pushed him back towards her bed, where he took a seat. His eyes nearly flew from their sockets as she straddled his hips, her slender legs settling on either side of his. She leaned down to kiss his lips once more, then his cheek. Slowly, her lips trailed down the side of his neck until she had to unbutton his shirt to reach his collarbone. Gohan could feel small sounds escape his mouth, but Trunks didn't seem to mind. Throwing the garment to the side, she nipped and sucked at his bare shoulder, earning more groans of satisfaction from the boy- no, man- underneath her. When she pulled away slightly to admire his bare chest, he hesitantly moved his hands from her hips to settle higher on her waist. The high school senior moved his hands around in no particular pattern, eager to touch her, but unsure of how to go about it. With an encouraging smile, Trunks led his hands to the hem of her tank top, where she curled his fingers underneath. She let go of his hands and nodded, giving him permission to continue. She watched as Gohan took a deep breath before tugging her shirt upwards and over her smooth stomach. She raised her hands up so he could pull the shirt off with ease, and she laughed as he got the fabric tangled in her lilac hair. He looked sheepish, flustered, and embarrassed all at once. "So after all this time, he's still only loved me," she thought, with a hint of gratitude. "I'll be his first."

She whispered in his ear, "It's okay, Gohan… we can always stop if you want to. There's no pressure-"

"No, no! I- I want this," he told her as he finally tugged her shirt away from her now tangled hair. He threw it away from them carelessly, and glanced back to her chest. A simple black bra rested on her chest, the soft curve of her cleavage just visible in the dim lighting of the Capsule Corp. room. He reached for her with shaking hands.

"Wait," she said.

Gohan stopped and looked at her. He began to profusely apologize for everything he might've done wrong, but she silenced him with a quick kiss. "No, silly. I was just going to take it off for you. Unless you know how?"

The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. She slowly reached around her torso and unclasped her bra. Free from their encasement, her firm breasts dropped slightly with a small bounce, and her dark nipples stood at attention. Gohan stared, wide-eyed as the scene unfolded before him. His love shrugged her arms out of the bra and let it drop to the floor by his feet. As Trunks straightened in his lap, she could feel his stiff erection brushing against her pants. "Touch me," she told him softly.

He readily abided, and she let out a sigh as his large hands explored her breasts, with a teenager's eagerness and a child-like curiosity. He cupped them gently before growing bolder. He massaged her breasts, watching how the flesh seemed to overflow from his hands whenever he squeezed. After a minute or two of rough experimentation, Trunks could feel her sore mounds began to ache from the constant attention, and she gently pushed Gohan's hands away.

"What are you- are you okay?"

He sounded worried, but Trunks sent him a sly grin. "I'm fine. Just… try using your mouth."

Gohan looked at her with uncertainty. "What? I don't understand- ah!"

In one swift motion, both virgins rolled to the side, Trunks landing on her back and holding onto Gohan so he stayed above her. "Touch me," she instructed. "Use your mouth, your tongue- touch me and kiss me everywhere."

Gohan looked unsure- did people really kiss body parts that weren't mouths? But Trunks gazed at him with so much love and longing that he knew she would never lead him astray.

Not wanting to disappoint her, Gohan planted small kisses along her jawline, and remembering her actions earlier, he moved his lips down her neck. A low moan escaped the girl beneath him, and Gohan could feel the blood pumping through his veins. He was excited to touch her. He had waited six whole years for this! After fantasizing about her for so long, she was finally here, in the flesh, giving herself to him.

The young man supported his weight with his elbows on either side of her. Sure, as a half-Saiyan like him she could easily withstand his body weight crushing her, but he didn't want to interrupt her pleasure. Building up the courage he hadn't summoned since he first kissed her six years ago, in this very same room, he reached down and took a dark, rosy nipple into his mouth.

The affirming sounds coming from Trunks fueled him, and he was glad he seemed to be doing something right. He soon moved onto her other breast, licking and sucking the perky bud, gently grazing it with his teeth now and then to try and figure out what she liked. His confidence growing, he kept his mouth busy as a hand slipped to her black cargo pants and began to fumble with her belt buckle. Catching on, Trunks helped him open the belt, and he removed his mouth from her chest as she quickly shimmied out of her pants. Her green cotton panties were slightly wet, and she didn't bother to keep her legs closed. Gohan stood up and dismissed his orange khakis as well, crawling back on top of her with just his white boxers restraining his arousal.

She ran her fingers through his hair as their lips met again. She could tell Gohan had never kissed with tongue before- she paused for a moment to teach him before he admitted he had only ever kissed her. Trunks' heart fluttered again at the thought of Gohan waiting for her, as if he knew she would come back one day. She eagerly resumed their heated lip lock, until eventually, Gohan broke the kiss and moved himself lower on her body.

"I read once that there's some things you can do to make sure a woman is ready- ah, erm, down there," he rambled nervously. Trunks laughed at his cute and shy nature. She knew that having an overbearing mother like Chi-Chi along with the isolation of his mountain home, he wouldn't be too knowledgeable. But while she had learned about sex from second-hand video tapes in the apocalypse, this boy had only ever read about it in books. He caressed her thighs, and she shivered as he teased her. With trembling fingers, he slowly pulled down her underwear.

The wet, exposed folds of her vulva were parted slightly, urging on his most primal instinct.

"I- I love you, Trunks."

"I love you too," she said, before Gohan dived into her. Soon after, her words lost any coherent meaning.

"And that's why I came back for you," Trunks said, cracking a cheeky smile that she so obviously inherited from her mother. The pair lay panting on the bed, naked, sweaty, and completely exhausted. "Sometimes, connections run deeper than just where you're from-"

Gohan's tired eyes snapped open. That sounded familiar...

"And as soon as we kissed, I wished I never had to leave you. But I had a duty to my world to come back."

Wait- _wished_?

"I'm just so happy that you waited for me. I'm so happy to be back. I love you so much," she finished with a mumble before eventually drifting off into a much-needed nap.

"The dragon balls," Gohan thought with a grin. "Piccolo… you knew, didn't you? You knew this whole time, and you brought her back to me."

It all made sense now. Gohan finally understood, and he felt tears spring into his dark eyes.

"Thank you," he said aloud.

Despite being too far away for even his exceptional hearing to catch, Piccolo could sense the gratitude from the unique emotional bond he shared with his student. Standing on the edge of the lookout, Gohan's teacher let a small smile escape his green lips.

"I may have been your teacher in name, but you were the one who taught me everything I know, kid. And for that, I can never thank you enough."

THE END


End file.
